


Captured (Part II)

by AkaneShiro



Series: Kinktober 2K18 : KakaNaru time [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Captured, DEEP SHIT, Dark Past, Evil!Kakashi, Kink, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Rape, bad, can you call this smut, dark thought, don't expect to much, hardcore angst, idk - Freeform, me trying this shit, smut/lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneShiro/pseuds/AkaneShiro
Summary: Kakashi is able to ravage his little blonde for a whole month.(Day 7#: Naruto doesn't want this to happen, but he is just a toy to be used, right?)Smutty one-shots for the Kinktober organized on our KakaNaru Server.#KNKinktober2K18





	Captured (Part II)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's already day 7, damn, time sure flies by fast huh. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm barely on time today, buuut, I wrote like a lot! So kudas to me! 
> 
> [TRIGGER WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MENTIONS/INDICATIONS OF RAPE. IF THIS IS A SENSIBLE TOPIC FOR YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED] 
> 
>  
> 
> Here is day 7#: BDSM

_He screamed. //_

* * *

 

Kakashi immediately slapped him.  
He shouldn't grab anyone's attention after all.

The hit seemed to be stronger than he thought because when he looked down, he saw Naruto unconscious.

He took the cloth which was laying next to him, and rebound the blond's eyes, before smirking.

This would be fun.

 

* * *

 

He watched nonchalantly with crossed arms, as Naruto seemed to wake up from his unconscious state, noticing his current predicament.

Naruto was naked, bound to the ceiling, a red rope covering his thin wrists. His eyes were covered making him see nothing and a gag was placed between his lips, stopping him from talking.

"So you've woken up" he carelessly said, standing up from his spot against the wall, making his way towards the shivering blond in the middle of the room.

Naruto didn't answer.

"Are you ready slut?" he circled him. Like a predator would to his prey.

The young shinobi felt uneasy as he heard the footsteps, feeling intimidated, - and trapped.

He didn't answer, just taking in a shuddering breath.

Kakashi smirked, before stalking to a small table which was packed with some 'toys'. He took out a whip, smacking it a few times against the table, grinning as Naruto flinched.

He slowly approached the blond, seeing him shivering like this - he licked his lips, it made his member twitch in arousal.

Oh, how he couldn't wait till he got to the fun part.

He stood behind him, waiting for a few seconds to make the young man in front of him uneasy before smacking his back.

Naruto gasped.

Kakashi did it again, pausing to smack at his butt or belly, inching closer to his nipples every time, making him gasp in pleasure when one was touched.

To Naruto, it felt as if he were hit by electricity over and over again, only that it wasn't as painful as one would imagine. It made him feel tingles, painful but pleasurable tingles nonetheless.

He moaned as another smack was given to his butt, yelping when he gave the same treatment to his already throbbing and aching cock.

He heard footsteps growing quieter and he knew that Kakashi was walking away. But why would he? Would he just let him hang here? Waiting until someone else found him and got their way with him? Naruto shuddered at the thought, he doesn't want a repeat of that night.

> _( - "No! Let me go! S-stop it y-you! I don't want this! No! Nonononono -NO!" -)_

He panted harshly in fear.

He jumped a little when he heard footsteps right in front of him, shock and fear making his heart beat faster.  
How did he not notice him?

Before he had the chance to understand what was happening something tight was pressed onto his cock, pressing around him, a rough hand sliding the object down until it stopped at the base of his member.

It took only seconds until he felt as if he was going to burst.

He released a desperate gasp, what is that?

"Do you like my present you whore?" Kakashi smirked, amusement evident in his voice.

Naruto couldn't speak, so he angrily wriggled in his bounds, in hope it would rip so he could punch that bastard in the face for making him go through his shit.  
but sadly it didn't so he settled on scowling inwardly instead.

It seemed as if Kakashi noticed as he laughed out loud, the sound sending shivers through his body.

The drugs still haven't worn off, so he felt very sensitive and it didn't help that he had this tight shit around his cock either.

He jumped started, feeling something wet, and cold trying to enter his ass. He froze, no.

> _(- A sob was heard, "No, please stop!" -)_

He struggled against the restraints, panic flooding his veins. He doesn't want this! No! Please stop!

He got slapped, "Stop this struggling you little shit!" Kakashi growled.

But he didn't. No! He doesn't want this! Let him go!

> _(- "He didn't specify that he didn't want it. he should be clearer next time. or this wouldn't have happened." -)_

No! He doesn't want this, he struggled some more, not caring that he was getting slapped, panicking sounds escaping his sounds.

Kakashi growled in frustration, making his way to the table, grabbing another long rope, before making his way back to the still struggling and panicking man.

Not caring if he was harsh he took one leg in his hand, ignoring the kicks being sent his way and bound one foot in the rope, attaching it to the ceiling before doing the same to the other foot.

It was no use, the blond-haired man still struggled wildly in his bonds, it looked as if he had no choice but to take it one step further.

Frustrated, as it would take him even longer now he knocked Naruto out by pressing a specific spot.  
He immediately went limp, hanging uselessly in his restraints.

Not even sparing him a second glance he went to get the stuff he needs.

* * *

 

The first thing Naruto noticed when he awoke was how cold it was. The second being his uncomfortable position and the darkness.

He was still bound to the ceiling, wrists, and feet.

He paused in his thoughts, feet? What happened?  
He was silent for another few seconds, before remembering.

Oh shit. He had a full on panic attack. And he got bound by his feet as well, in hope that he would stop struggling but that only seemed to make things worse. So he was knocked out.

Shit, he really hoped that he was over this kind of thing. But no, life doesn't think so.

He wriggled once more, desperate to get out of the bonds but he knew that it was futile. They would let him use his chakra, and without that, he was useless. Not even the Kyuubi could help him now.

He immediately noticed that he was hung by the knee's as well, the bonds holding some kind of long wooden staff, spreading his legs.

Naruto flushed once he noticed in which pose he was in.

Damn it.

A door opened, making him flinch at the loud noise and the cold wind it carried with it, making his member twitch.

Naruto scowled inwardly.

"Ara ara~," the owner of the voice said condescendingly, "The little slut has woken up~ It took you quite some time I've got to say." Kakashi chuckled, "But since you're awake now, I think it's time to continue, no?"

A pop and a squelching sound were heard.

Kakashi opened the tube of lube before squirting some on his fingers and applying it to the dildo standing in front of him.

Once he was sure it was lubricated completely he took the dildo in his hand, slowly approaching Naruto.

He stroked his bound legs with his free hand, loving the way the blond shuddered and wriggled away from him.

"Relax you slut, don't you know that it hurts less when you aren't as tense?" He slowly moved his fingers to his perky ass, slapping it once and seeing it wiggle under his touch.

He stopped in between Naruto's legs, dildo slowly inching towards the hole that is being presented, before prodding it once, watching as Naruto tensed. All muscles from training showing.

He ignored the blue-eyed man, pressing in further, ignoring the pained scream that came with not being prepared.

"Suck it up, whore," he said mercilessly, voice monotone, "If you wouldn't have struggled the first time around I would've prepared you, but that's your fault."

Naruto cried out, the pain was excruciating, it felt as if he was being split in two. It didn't help that his cock seemed to be hard again, straining against the tight object that was around the base. It was so tight that Naruto could imagine his cock turning purple.

He took a deep shuddering breath as the dildo was inside. The pain was still there, consuming him, dragging him into the darkness, clawing at him, scratching him, showing him his darkest memories.

> _(- "You tired yet?" a thrust was delivered. -)_

A sob escaped him. He didn't want this. Why did this have to happen?  
Why him?

> _(-"Gah you really are tight, you slut!" help -)_

Why not someone else?

> _(- He doesn't want this. **H** e **L** p -)_

Didn't he experience enough pain in his life?

> _(- A sob escaped his cracked lips, tears falling down his cheeks. He **LP** -)_

He just wants things to end. Things to get easier.  
This wasn't what he wanted.

> _(- "I'm sorry my boy, there is nothing we could do. Next time, just scream for help." But that's what he did. -)_

So why was his body acting upon the pleasure _(- pain, his mind whispered -)_ that was given to him. Acting on instinct rather than the actual want.

Life is so unfair. A tear escaped his eye as memories invaded his mind.

> _(-"You are nothing in this world! You are born to be used and thrown away!" -)_

He let himself be used.  
He just hung there, unresponsive for the whole time, not making a sound, only silent tears streaming down his tired face, showing underneath the cloth.

> _(-Because that's what he is for. -)_

He lost hope altogether, he knows what will happen. He'll just get used.  
he won't get help. Because why should someone help him?

> _(- He screamed for help too. -)_
> 
> _(-"Please! Someone! Anyone! Help me!" -)_
> 
> _(- No one came. -)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ And ? What did you think? 
> 
> I honestly didn't plan to make this so long, or even this dark, it just happened along the way sooo
> 
> yeah, the object that was put on Naruto's penis was a cock ring (just wanted to point that out) 
> 
> Anyways, hope you had fun reading this~ *waves cheerily*


End file.
